


Late Night Talks

by Land_Under_Sea (ind1go_ink)



Series: The Collective Encounters of Curious Creatures [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Consensual Sex, Creatures, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, Magic, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Other, Project Freelancer, Smut, cat!Wash, raven!South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/Land_Under_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets caught out, and South makes ends meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the relative gloom settling around the room, Wash crouched on his haunches, head tilted slightly. A sliver of bright light pierced the veil of the shadows, and his eyes traced the dust motes swirling through the air, disturbed by his breath.

Despite knowing what his team thought about him - that he was a useless rookie that couldn’t tell a fly from a flea, he tended to keep that image going. He hadn’t once told any of his teammates where he went at night, though he had the distinct feeling that North’s watchful gaze behind his visor was following his every move.

He sniffed at the air with delicate dry sniffs, the air that puffed from his lungs disturbing the dust motes further, making them dance crazily.

It was safe.

He stepped out into the light, eyes scanning the training room. It still stunk of sweat. But Wash ignored that, letting himself drop to the floor, stretching luxuriantly before curling up, eyes still slotted open, two bright orange irises veiled through thick eyelashes, the pupil of his eye a narrow slit in the brightness of the moonlight. He watched the dust motes again, his throat relaxing in a way that he was never conscious of, and began to purr, deep rumblings that shook his ribs. He felt each muscle in his body relax, his hands kneading the wooden floorboards. Truthfully, he’d much prefer a person or blanket to knead on, but his bunk was not private enough since York had rifled through it, ‘searching for a file’ he’d said, but Wash knew it was simply because of the suspicions he’d raised on a night of heat, yowling into the blanket unceremoniously shoved deep into his mouth while he’d rutted against his mattress.

He hadn’t been surprised to find that Florida, his next door neighbour, had asked about Wash keeping a cat, and had admonished him over the issue the next morning.

He huffed out a breath, tail curling over his waist so that the end was just under his chin, tickling his throat in just the way he liked.

“Stupid me,” He muttered under his breath, voice shaking with the purring still rumbling his insides. He closed his eyes briefly, letting his other senses sharpen to fullness, his nose twitching, long thick whiskers sprouting from his cheeks, that he usually had to shave off - much to his dismay, but they always grew back to full length within the day - brushed against the wooden floor. They were like antennas in themselves, the lightest breeze making them twitch. The texture of the metal floor against his sensitive whiskers made his nose wrinkle. It felt off, much like most things did when he hadn’t kept proper care of his ‘feelers’.

He hated the confines of his clothes most of all, the way his tail would need to be shoved between his legs, wrapped around his waist on the belt-line to avoid suspicion, his jockstrap being the only thing that would hold it in place. His ears, high on the sides of his head, being trapped by the helmet with a stifling heat that had him irritable by the end of the first hour, everything became duller when he was clothed, so when he got the chance to, he would flee to this isolated little room. It was an old training room that was never used much, especially not at night. The furthest away from the bunks without heading towards the bridge, and he would strip his clothes away, expose his skin to the light and rest like so until the dawn made its appearance on the horizon.

Little known to the cat-man a shadow drifted in the inky depths of the door’s shadows, forming the shape of a bird, it’s keen watchful eyes trained on the human hybrid that was bathing itself in the light. The bird settled across the way with a ruffle of gleaming feathers, head cocked to stare at the boy. The bird shuffled uneasily as his scent wafted through the room, he stank of predator, and the raven’s claws dug into the familiar metal rafters that she usually inhabited, before the raven remembered itself and picked it’s deeply embedded hooks away from the metal, ducking to check it’s feet. It wondered, vaguely, if Wash knew of it’s presence, and if it would be forced to fight back against the boy’s more… animalistic nature. It hoped not.

After it had finished inspecting its claws it turned it’s attention back to the space where Wash had been. _Had_. The space illuminated by a on deck window was now empty, and the bird’s head swooped around with a hint of alarm that made it’s chest inflate, the feathers rustling, disturbing the silence around it.

It was only when it caught sight of a pair of glowing orange eyes as it scanned the area, that it made a sound - a high-pitched keening whistle that was cut off as Wash pounced at it, large sharp teeth nearing the bird’s face, clawed hands clenching the bird’s body tightly and it struggled against the hands pinning it’s wings to it’s body.

“What are you doing hhhhere?” When Wash spoke his purr accentuated his speech, slurring it to the point where the bird thought he sounded almost drunk, but the eyes that pinned it were as sharply focused as a point on a knife. It squawked ungraciously in response, it’s body slowing the terrored wriggling and settling on trying to work itself out of the firm grasp. When Wash didn’t get the hint, the bird nipped him on the thumb, it’s glare turning hard as stone.

“Oh,” Wash let it go, and as it flew away, it’s form shifted in the dim moonlight, lengthening and contorting so that eventually it was stumbling on two shaking legs, the now-woman whirled around, completely naked, throwing a glare in the Wash’s direction.

“I fucking kkkknew it!” Wash crowed, padding forward on silent feet.

“What?” South’s lip curled into a grimace, everything still hurt from her transformation, especially her arms. She also knew she’d have bruises on her ribs where Wash had gripped her too tightly. “Knew what?”

“That you’re the bird that’s been hanging around my spot! Fuck, I knew it! I could smell you!” He grinned, whiskers twitching, looking the perfect picture of smug satisfaction. South felt the urge to yank at the quivering hairs.

“And? It’s my training spot, you free-loading alley-cat.”

“Aw, come on, South, That’s not fair! I have as much trouble as you trying find a decent spot to hide myself! Even worse sometimes, you can just disguise yourself as a bird at any time! Me? I gotta be part-cat fulltime.”

South snorted, rubbing at her sore limbs before sitting herself down, ignoring her nude state in front of her teammate. “Why did you think my training spot would be any good to you?”

“It’s far away from the bunks,” Wash stated. “It’s cooler out here than in there. It’s got a nice view. What more could you want?”

“I want you to stop being a sneaky little asshole and stop stealing my space.”

“I have to be sneaky! If the others found out--” Wash complained, cutting himself off, looking at the ground.

“No, you don’t.” The agitated hybrid was too busy fidgeting and mumbling under his breath that he missed South’s meaningful look.

“I’m a fucking freak, South!”

“So what am I, limpdick?!”

“You’re… Look, it’s different alright? It just is! You’re a full bird sometimes, at will. I don’t know why but that’s different! You’re used to it! I’m not! I just woke up like this one day! I’m not even a whole cat or anything! A halfing! A _freak_.”

South could hear the beginnings of tears in Wash’s voice and her eyes narrowed.

“Fine, use my space then.” She grumbled, picking up a weight and weighing it in her palm. “You’re not a freak, Wash.” She sighed, curling her fingers over the weight. “Pretty much our entire team are ‘freaks’.”

That stopped Wash in his tracks, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “What?” The despair melted away from his face to be replaced by confusion.

South sighed again. “Look, you’re not the only one who’s a bit more into their… animal side.”

“What do you mean?”

“Take… Take Florida for example.” South rubbed the back of her neck, running a hand through the locks at the nape of her neck. “He’s… He’s part… Christ… _He’s a fucking werewolf_.”

“What?!”

“And Maine, he’s a bear. Isn’t it a surprise that he’s a huge as a grizzly? York - he’s as dead as they come. And don’t even get me started on North…” South shrugged and made an attempt at an explanation. “You see a lot of shit when no one suspects what you are.”

“Do… What? No, you’re pulling my tail. Something’s been turning your head.”

South stared at him impassively, folding her arms behind her head with a wince before lying back against the cool floor.

“I’m not lying, Wash. Assassin's honour, right? Why would I lie to you about this?” She murmured, noting the smell of predator edge closer, wafting over her like an intoxicating fear-pumping drug. But that was the bird in her on alert. It gave her a kind of thrill too, to act so impassive when her heart was hammering in her chest, a lump in her throat.

Wash stood over her, body illuminated by the pale fluorescent lights, bleaching his skin even more.

“Do they know that you know?”

“No,” South lolled her head to the side, foot twitching as she felt Wash’s tail brush against the sole of it. “And you’re gonna keep it that way.” She added on hind thought.

“What do I get out of it?”

It was such a sudden question, one that South never thought she would hear from Wash of all people, and it made her sit bolt upright, resting her elbows on her now raised knees. “What kind of question is that?” She protested.

“An obvious one.” Wash replied simply, his orange eyes settling on South with an impish glint that made South’s skin crawl.

“What have I got that you’d want?”

Her answer was Wash’s tail moving around from the base of her spine to brush against her calf, and Wash’s whiskers were twitching, his eyes narrowed in challenge.

The shape-shifter got the hint immediately.

“Oh,” She murmured, eyebrows furrowing. “Wash.”

“Yeah?” It was a literal purr, and South gave into her fear, letting herself chuckle nervously.

The tail was at her knee now. It was _incredibly_ soft.

“Why?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, ignoring the furred appendage that was creeping up her thigh.

“I’m blackmailing you.” Wash stated, crouching beside her.

“Not what I meant.”

“South, do you know what heat is?”

She stared blankly at the hybrid, mind kicking into gear as she connected the dots. “Oh.”  
Wash nodded, planting his elbows on his knees with a sickening grin that was filled with teeth. “So, we fuck, and I don’t tell anyone about your little spying bird thing. Do we have a deal?”

South chewed at her lip, eyes staring through Wash in front of her. "What makes you think I'll agree?"

"You want the rest of the team on your ass all the time because you're a peeping weirdo?"

He had a point.

"... Fine. Once. That's it, alright?"

"No," Wash pushed himself closer, getting right in South's face. "Every time I'm in heat," He muttered, flicking South’s cheek with his tail.

“Aw, come on! That’s not fucking fair!”

“Hey, look. Do you want your little secret blown, or not? Because I can go wake everyone up right now, faster than you, and tell them all what you know about them. Besides, you get to fuck for two weeks once a year, what kind of person would pass up that opportunity?”

“You, shut it. Let me think.”

There was a pregnant silence, in which the cat-man filled it with fidgeting, fingers picking at his wrists, bouncing on his haunches, eyeing South.

When the silence was too much for the cat, he growled, long and low. It only made South laugh, her heart quivering fearfully in her ribs as the sound shivered up her spine.

“Fine then, Wash. You have yourself a deal.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” South cried, her body shaking as another orgasm ripped through her, prompting a series of chirrups to escape her throat. She slumped into the mattress, thighs turned to jelly, sweat dripping down her face.

Wash raised himself up from his position between her legs, licking his lips with a smug noise. He'd been there for an hour now. South had to admit he had a wonder of a tongue. It might be rough like sandpaper, but he knew every way to get her sobbing for release. He was a fucking tease if anything, but she couldn't ignore the hot heaviness that make her whole body twitch when Wash rubbed his cock over her pussy.

“Yyyyyou like that?” He growled, a yowl building in his chest, tail lashing about as he tried to contain his lust.

“Fuck you, asshole.” South murmured affectionately, taking hold of his cock and pumping it with slow, long strokes, thumb brushing over the tip of Wash’s dick, loaded with precum.

The question of what Wash’s dick looked like had come into question for South, the man himself shrinking back, seeming ashamed. It had taken a wrestling match and a headlock with her hand diving into his pants before she’s been pleasantly surprised.

No barbs, no weirdness, no purple lubricant. Just a normal dick.

A bit bigger than she'd expected, but Wash was definitely a grower.

Now, he was thrusting into her hand, huffs and grunts escaping him every time he pushed forward. South felt her mouth water at the prospect of the delicious stretch she'd feel when  _ finally  _ Wash would push himself into her. Her hand quickened in time with his thrusts, and before she could even lean close enough to taste the pre cum leaking from the top of Wash’s cock, he'd come into her hand with a hideous yowl, hands scrambling to grasp at the sheets of the bed, claws digging into the mattress.

South paused, watching as Wash withdrew himself, flaccid cock now looking shameful in the dim light of South’s room.

“You couldn't even fuck me.” Her tone was accusatory, she didn't mean for it to be and Wash’s ears flattened against his head.

“South, I'm in heat, I'm not designed to last long. Just to breed.” his voice was small in the room, amplifying the sense of divide between them. They'd been keeping up the act for three months now, secretive glances being passed between the two, passing touches that lingered. It had been hard for South to lie to herself that she didn’t want it - the bird in her quivered at the thought of a mutual fucking. She wanted to dominate him.

This was the first night of fourteen that Wash was in heat. He'd come to her room drenched in sweat, eyes wild and unfocused. Had grabbed her and shoved her into the wall, razor sharp teeth nipping at her lips and hands clumsily groping at her body. She'd let it happen for a moment, her bird side shrieking in fear, nerves sizzling as he ground his hard cock against her desperately, growling deep in his chest.

They'd only just gotten started, in South’s opinion, and she was already being disappointed. 

She crawled forward to the edge of her bed, cocking her head as Wash shuddered, eyes glazing over.

“Wash?” She whispered.

He pounced forward with no warning, tumbling over her and pinning her to the bed. With delight South realised he was already getting hard again. Made to breed, and fast. She pushed back against his lithe body, feeling the thick heat brush her thigh.

His teeth met the tender skin of her neck and an unbidden chirp left South’s throat, it was too familiar, too dangerous, and she could feel herself dripping at the prospect, legs spread. 

Wash didn't even bother with foreplay, simply let South slip a condom on his cock and angled himself up, hunching small over her body, pushing himself in with a shallow sharp thrust.

The movement jolted the bed with each thrust, bouncing South so that her vision shook. She could only cling to Wash, enamoured with the deep push and pull inside of her, the obscene slap of their hips, the claws that dug into her shoulders, the scent of blood sharp to her bird senses, screaming death.

It mingled with Wash’s musk, overwhelming in the small cabin.

South muffled a moan as his rhythm changed, thrusts that burst the air from her lungs now plunged deep, leaving her hollow as Wash’s hips drew back, his tail was curled low, nearly between his legs. She pushed herself up, arching her back to meet Wash’s thrusts. He was close, she could hear it now, the slight wheeze in his groans, the way his thrusts would jutter out of rhythm, slow and then pierce deep. Every time Wash rolled his hips, South’s eyes rolled, her legs weak, their skin sliding easily.

When he did come, South swore she could almost feel it, the hard way Wash tensed above her, body immovable, ears flat against his scalp. And when he pulled out, South couldn’t help the moan that bubbled up as she was left stretched and dripping, just the way she liked it - though she wouldn’t admit it.

She gasped when Wash leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before cleaning himself up. They had communal showers at the end of the hallway of rooms, and he wrapped himself up before making his way to the showers.

South was left to her own devices, wrapping the sheet tight around her body, bathing in the warm afterglow. She figured she should clean herself, at least pee, and so she got up, made her way to her bathroom and did just so, sheet still wrapped around her shoulders. Once she'd wiped herself down with some baby wipes - an item she'd never admit she carried, she went straight back to the bed, wrapping herself up in the scent of sex and cat.

It was nice to be surrounded by familiar belongings as she felt her eyes drift closed, despite the heady scent cloying her room, but she wasn’t expecting the heavy feeling of her mattress bending to accommodate another body. She stiffened when she felt arms loop around her waist.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“Sleeping.” Was Wash’s only reply before she felt whiskers brush the nape of her neck.

South wasn't entirely accustomed to having another body lie so close to her, in fact, no one had slept next to her since she was 5. North was lucky in that fact.

She slept with people, yes. But never  _ slept  _ with them, never could stand waking up to her shame in the morning.

This was different, she reasoned, it was a deal, and his room was only a few doors away, and wasn't he asleep already? There was no point in kicking up a fuss. Her eyes drifted closed without effort.

She slept well for the first night in years, and when the familiar alarm blared signalling the start of their day, Wash was gone.


End file.
